Vegeta
|japanese = (Child — Kai) |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Saiyan Royal Family |previous affiliation2 = Freeza's Army |previous affiliation3 = Babidi's Forces |occupation = |previous occupation =Combatant |partner = Son Goku(Majin Bū Arc onward) |previous partner = Nappa Raditz Trunks(Androids and Cell Arc) |headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth |manga debut = Chapter 204 |anime debut = DBK003 |family = * Vegeta (father) * Tarble (younger brother) * Gure (sister-in-law) * Bulma (wife) * Dr. Brief (father-in-law) * Panchy (mother-in-law) * Trunks (son) * Bra (daughter) * Tights (sister-in-law) |techniques = * Big Bang Attack * Consecutive Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Finger Kikōha * Garlic Cannon * Giant Monkey Transformation * Kienzan * Kikōha * Mouth Kikōha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan God SS }} Prince is one of the last surviving members of the Saiyan race. Initially an elite soldier in Freeza's Army, Vegeta became a loose ally of Son Goku and his friends while on Namek and gradually became their comrade. He soon becomes an instrumental warrior in maintaining the peace on Earth. Background Life on Planet Vegeta In Freeza's Army Personality Vegeta's was introduced as a an aggressive, cold, merciless and unrepentant villain, as he would destroy anything or anyone without a second thought, mostly due to his Saiyan nature. Vegeta is largely characterized by his immense pride (stemming from his royalty among the Saiyan ranks), refusing to be bested by opponents who are lower than him in terms of power level (when he fights Goku). It has helped and harmed him in countless battles, such as his fight with Dodoria and Zarbon, Android 19 & later 18 after attaining his Super Saiyan form, and the time he lets Semi-Perfect Cell reach his Perfect Form. It's that reason he has a hard time showing his feelings, and also because of that pride, he aims the to be the strongest warrior in the universe. Vegeta is very serious and intelligent (though his pride can cloud his better judgement). He a determined fighter who undergoes hard training, pushing past his limits to achieve results, to this end is the reason he desires to surpass Goku. Despite his antipathy towards others, Vegeta does in fact have a caring side, he love his father dearly and followed Freeza's orders so his father won't be killed. He went beserk when his son Trunks was killed by Cell. He hugged Trunks and silently gave him, Bulma, and Goku his regards; by blowing himself up with Majin Bū to atone for his sins. Since getting married and conceiving Bra, Vegeta has become more compassionate and relaxed as a husband and father. He retains his habit of sitting on the sidelines while everyone else enjoy themselves. During Goku's final battle with Kid Bū, he finally admits his inferiority to the former, based on their morals and power levels. Though he later develops a friendly rivalry with Goku. As a father and husband, Vegeta showed little care for Bulma and Trunks. Even refusing to save them when Dr. Gero tried to kill them to cause a distraction. After his future son was killed by Cell, Vegeta showed fatherly instincts for the very first time. This greatly shocked his future wife, who never saw that side of him. Afterwards, he took a more active role in raising his present son, often training him and motivating him to train if his son doesn't want to. As the years progressed, Vegeta grew to care about all of the Dragon Team, having thrown away his pride and danced like an idiot to calm down Beerus to keep him from destroying Earth. Appearance Abilities Power From the beginning of his introduction in Part II, the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta has always stood as a true example of what it means to be a Saiyan elite. One of the first demonstrations of his incredible strength — albeit in the anime — was the act of destroying an entire planet with a single beam of energy fired from his fingertips. During the fight against the Z Warriors, in which the task of destroying them was left to his attendant, Nappa, Vegeta expressed his power by eradicating Nappa with nothing more than a casual energy attack which blew up the mighty elite Saiyan attendant. He then proceeded to engage Son Goku in a one-on-one fight. His true power level was stated to be 18,000 during this fight. While it allowed him to dominate Goku in the beginning stages of the match, he proved no match for Goku's Kaiōken times-3 technique, and later on, the might of the times-4 use. In using the Ōzaru form, his power escalated to roughly ten times his own power level, as per the multiplier attributed to the Great Ape form, which allowed him to dispatch Goku with ease. However, it was not enough to resist having his tail cut off by the swordsmanship of Yajirobe. Furthermore, it was only due to the damage he sustained from both the Genki Dama and the damage inflicted by Son Gohan in his own Ōzaru form that led to the Saiyan prince's defeat. After his eventual defeat, and the subsequent healing he went through, the boost he received allowed his power level to reach a height of 24,000. In addition, he managed to somehow adapt to the skills that the Earthlings he faced were capable of, allowing him to acquire the ability to sense power levels without the need of a scouter. This new increase in power allowed Vegeta to effortlessly defeat both Cui, a soldier under Freeza's command who originally was stated to have a power level equal to Vegeta prior to his arrival on Earth, and Dodoria, an elite soldier that served as Freeza's personal attendant. It wasn't until his fight with Zarbon that Vegeta would suffer yet another crushing defeat at the hands of the former's transformed state — as Vegeta was able to go head to head which after being healed, further raised his power to a level of roughly 30,000. This enabled him to eventually overcome even Zarbon's transformation and subsequently destroy the latter. Upon the arrival of the Ginyu Special Squad, Vegeta found that all of his might was unable to bring down the mighty Reacoom. In suffering yet another defeat, which left the Saiyan battered and somewhat broken, and later consuming a Senzu Bean which allowed him to regain his stamina, another boost provided him with a power level of 250,000. He could later dispatch Jheese, another member of the Ginyu Special Squadron, with ease and also overwhelmed Captain Ginyu after he had switched bodies with Goku. Fighting Style Vegeta has always demonstrated a dominant hard style method in his fighting. Of course, this is the standard form of hand-to-hand combat practiced by the ruthless Saiyan race, and as such, it is to be expected that Vegeta was trained from birth to fight in such a way. While he consistently attempts to strike down his enemies with a barrage of fists, his most preferred method appears to be kicking; prominently shown during fights with the likes of Freeza, Cell, and even Majin Bū. This contributes to the remarks drawn that he and Son Goku serve as contrasts of one another. According to Whis, Vegeta's fighting style reflects his obsession on strength and standing as the top among any other warrior. As such, his associated obsession with surpassing Son Goku makes his fighting style far too direct and singleminded, causing Vegeta's mind to block out all other things and makes him quite vulnerable to his enemies during combat. In order to rectify this, Whis suggests that Vegeta try to adopt a more casual approach like Goku himself does, while the latter needs to be more serious like Vegeta. That being said, while Vegeta often does engage in hand-to-hand combat, his most preferred method of fighting revolves around the use of ki; firing off a barrage of ki blasts and waves that are meant to annihilate the enemy with overwhelming destruction. This method is so prominent in Vegeta's fighting style that Goku would even go so far as to call a constant barrage of ki blasts performed by Majin Bū as being one of Vegeta's attacks, attributing it to Majin Bū copying Vegeta when they had their fight beforehand. Ki Usage Transformations Giant Monkey Transformation As a Saiyan, Vegeta was born with a tail that allowed him to archive the Giant Monkey Transformation when looking at the moon or after absorbing Bruits Waves that exceed 17 million zenos. He loses permanently access to this transformation after Yajirobe cuts his tail.Dragon Ball chapter 235 Super Saiyan During the 3 years of peace before the the assault of Android 19 and Dr. Gero, Vegeta trained hard to become stronger and surpass Goku, at one point he realized his limits and with the combination of his pure evil heart and rage at himself he awoke the transformation.Dragon Ball chapter 343, pp 11 Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta is capable of using an enhanced state of the Super Saiyan trasnformation which is stronger and faster than the ordinary Super Saiyan, he archives this transformation during his training in the Chamber of Spirit and Time. However, because of the energy consumption and the stress on the body, Vegeta abandones the Super Saiyan Second Grade in favor of the superior Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 During the 7 years of peace between the defeat of Cell and the start of the Majin Bū Arc, Vegeta kept training and at some point he archived this transformation throughout unknown conditions. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan After Goku's battle with Beerus, he and the former decide to train under Whis to attain a power beyond a Super Saiyan God. Part II Saiyan Arc During his first introduction, Vegeta and his companion Nappa, are shown feasting on the husks of their fallen enemies. Throughout Raditz's battle with Goku and Piccolo, they eavesdropped on the latter when the information of the Dragon Balls was leaked through the Saiyan's functioning Scouter. While Nappa asks if they're to use the wish to revive Raditz, Vegeta dismisses that idea and says they'll wish for immortality, much to the older Saiyan's liking. Deciding to head to Earth, the two departed from their current planet and set course for Earth to which it'd take a year to arrive. "Dragon Ball" chapter 204 pp.2-3 One year passes and the pair of Saiyans arrive, crash landing in East City where they cause a stirring panic among the citizens there. Emerging from their stasis, Vegeta leaves the task of dealing with the locals to his General, much to the latter's pleasure. In a single attack the city was destroyed, much to Nappa's joy. However the manner of its destruction was so potent that Vegeta became frustrated that he allowed Nappa to run amok, explaining to his confused partner of how delicate the Dragon Balls were if one got caught in the blast he used on the city. Despite Nappa's apologies, Vegeta says to forget it, deciding to home in on the nearest power levels; he further adds that the highest signal most likely would have been Raditz's killer if it isn't Kakkarot's son as they had previously overheard. "Dragon Ball" chapter 212 pp.14, chapter 213 pp.1-7 It surprises Nappa that on a backwater world there are power levels surpassing that of a unit count of one thousand but Vegeta dismisses them as not being their enemies. Focusing on the strongest powers on the planet, he finds a pair of them and tells his comrade that they should go meet them. Free to move swifter than on higher gravity worlds it didn't take long for the two to reach their destination. "Dragon Ball" chapter 213 pp.8 Arriving in the sky above Kuririn, Piccolo and Gohan's heads, Vegeta takes note that they appeared to be expecting them. Landing apart from them, they take stock of their foes as they do the same. Piccolo, being the first to speak, asks what their intentions are. Recalling the voice from memory, Vegeta declares him to be Raditz's killer, much to the reincarnated Demon King's surprise. Explaining that the Scouter doubles as a transmitter, he overhears what he suspects from Nappa that Piccolo is a Nameccian. Briefly summarizing what the alien species was capable of, he deduced that Piccolo knew where the Dragon Balls were and said to show them where they were. Even with Nappa's harsh remarks, this only reinforced the warrior's resolve, encouraging the others through his actions to take a stand. "Dragon Ball" chapter 213 pp.14, chapter 214 pp.1-3 Shortly after Nappa gauges the power levels of each fighter: 981 for Kuririn, 1220 for Piccolo, and 1080 for Gohan. Laughing at their measures of strength in comparison to himself, the General dismisses them as anything but a challenge. He is soon chastised by Vegeta, discarding his own Scouter as he says measuring their powers through their gadgets would be a repeat of history of Raditz's mistake. Hatching an idea, Vegeta asks Nappa if they still have six seeds for Saibamen to which his associate claims he liked to play games. "Dragon Ball" chapter 214 pp.1-3 When Nappa confirms that there are six seeds in a small glass vial, he proceeds to plant them and drips an unknown substance into each hole, saying they'd grow well in the soil. Before everyone's eyes, six hideous creatures emerge from the earth that stand up to Kuririn's height. Vegeta instructs the six new creatures that the three standing across from them are their targets. Seconds later, however, Tenshinhan and Chaozu arrive on the battlefield to reinforce the three members of the Dragon Team. One moment after that, Yamcha arrives, apologizing for being late only to be in time to see the Saibamen glaring at them from the distance; Vegeta makes the offhanded comment that their enemies keep coming like gnats, to which Nappa adds like a swarm of gnats. "Dragon Ball" chapter 214 pp.6-9 Vegeta is ecstatic at seeing six in total in their way, just as many of the Saibamen that had been grown. He suggests excitedly that each fighter takes a turn fighting a Saibamen, for sport's sake. While Piccolo gets infuriated at being mocked, Kuririn says it's a good idea to buy time for Goku to arrive. Tenshinhan, feeling the mood, volunteers to step up first to face his opponent. Nappa laughs, thinking the Saibamen will surprise Tenshinhan while Vegeta remains stoically silent as the fight is ready to begin. As Tenshinhan is given vocal support by Kuririn, Vegeta instructs one particular Saibamen to fight the volunteering warrior and give him his all. "Dragon Ball" chapter 214 pp.9-10 The Saibamen charges at Tenshinhan only to be blown back by a powerful Kiai. As the three-eyed warrior pressed his advantage, the creature split open its head and sprayed a stream of acid, carving a trench across the earth nearby his target's allies. Vegeta tracks his movements, in time to see a brutal elbow jab knock the Saibamen down in an instant. To this, Vegeta comments on how delighted he is that they'd be able to entertain them. "Dragon Ball" chapter 214 pp.11-14 Seeing the Saibamen struggle to get up, Nappa exclaims that it should be impossible that it should be bested so easily, bringing up that each Saibamen is exactly at Raditz's level of strength (1200 Units by a Scouter's reading). To which Vegeta laughs, saying that Tenshinhan was much stronger than that to beat a Saibamen so easily. As the beaten organism stands weakly to his feat, Vegeta promptly gestures and causes it to explode into pieces before everyone's eyes. Nappa questions why he dispatched him only for Vegeta said since he was beaten it'd be a pain for him to continue living. He proceeds to tell his remaining Saibamen that their comrade underestimated his opponent even while going all out and paid the price for it. Asking who'd go next, Yamcha volunteers after Kuririn tried to himself. "Dragon Ball" chapter 215 pp.1-5 As Yamcha rares himself to go, Vegeta makes note that he's hot blooded and tells him not to underestimate a Saibamen himself. At the start, they go faster than sight can track, making only Ki Sense the more viable option to track their movements. After trading blows, the Saibamen is defeated soon after by a well timed Kamehameha. While Nappa hisses at another defeated Saibamen, Vegeta tells a cocky Yamcha that he's the one who let his guard down. Breaking his focus only for an instant, this allowed the Saibamen to latch onto him and proceed to self destruct, killing the two of them instantly. At seeing them die, Vegeta comments at liking the outcome, even though Nappa complains at it being a draw since both were killed. Ignoring him, he asks Kuririn to pick up the trash which in turn enrages him to the point of unleashing a powerful attack at the Saibamen and the two Saiyans. "Dragon Ball" chapter 215 pp.6-15 Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks go on a family trip and are in route to an island far from home. Vegeta — perched atop their plane — laments that he isn't training, which causes Bulma to send their plane into a series of dives in order to "train" him. After a variety of maneuvers, which consist of diving into the ocean and flying the plane though a dense forest, Vegeta is still unimpressed. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Bulma notes that Vegeta has changed positively: having given up his precious training to spend time with his family. Vegeta shrugs her remarks off, stating that he was merely keeping a promise he made to Trunks. As the day wears on, Vegeta becomes increasingly more grumpy. The family stops to eat, which calms Vegeta greatly. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Bulma and Trunks quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, Vegeta along with Bulma and Trunks find themselves on the beach. That night, the family attends a beach party. While Bulma and Trunks search the crowd for Vegeta, Vegeta himself is lost in the crowd lamenting about how hard Goku must be training. Vegeta's foul mood catches the attention of the announcer who calls him on stage to dance with the rest of the local dancers. Vegeta's rage finally explodes, along with his ki, which begins to blow away the party-goers. Vegeta then flies off, much to the amazement of everyone present. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta finally begins his training in the Gravity Room. During his training under 150x gravity, Vegeta decides that, in spite of having acknowledged Kakarot as the strongest Saiyan, he refuses to be second best. Filled with determination, Vegeta sets his sights on a new goal: to become stronger than anyone in the universe. Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Having begun his training, Vegeta ignores his wife's birthday party, much to her irritation, to continue his new regimen.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 As his training progresses, Vegeta notes that now, even 150x the normal gravity of Earth provides no challenge for him. The gravity then reverts to normal, however, as a secretary comes in to inform him that Bulma has left him a message. Vegeta remains uninterested in his wife's birthday party, until Bulma yells at him through the phone, demanding he come.Dragon Ball Super episode 4 After arriving at Bulma's party, Vegeta Vegeta has finally arrived at Bulma's party, and is relaxing on a lawn chair when his wife finds him, satisfied that he finally arrived. She invites him to join in the party's festivities, but Vegeta ushers her away, telling her to mind her own business. As Bulma leaves Vegeta in a huff, North Kaio contacts Vegeta. He informs the Saiyan prince of Beerus, who Vegeta recognizes slightly.The Shinling continues to tell Vegeta not to do anything to spoil Beerus' mood, as it could lead up to the destruction of Earth. Surprised, Vegeta is left further stunned when North Kaio explains that Goku was defeated in just two blows.Dragon Ball Super episode 5 It takes Vegeta some time to realize that the idea of Goku being defeated in only two blows has left him scared. He still cannot remember where he heard the name 'Beerus' before, but his thoughts are interrupted when the Hakaishin himself arrives. Vegeta finds himself scared, and demands to know who Beerus is; Beerus, however, tells him Vegeta has no need to know, and by the end of the day, he will already be dead. In anger, Vegeta attempts to charge at Beerus, but a sudden sensation causes him to lose his footing and fall, finding himself unable to move. Only after getting a good look at Beerus' face does Vegeta remember when the Hakaishin paid a visit to his father many years ago. When interrogated about the Super Saiyan God, however, Vegeta cannot answer, and is left stunned when Bulma invites Beerus to her party. Watching the Hakaishin from the bushes, Vegeta reasons that as long as they don't upset him, he won't do anything bad, but immediately notices there are several at the party who could do just that. When Kuririn offers takoyaki to the Hakaishin, but states that one of them is filled with wasabi, Vegeta tries to intervene, but is stopped by Beerus. When Beerus tries one, Vegeta initially believes he tried one with wasabi, and panics that the Earth is doomed, but is relieved to see he only ate a normal one. In order to keep Beerus placated, Vegeta brings him a pyramid of takoyaki. Beerus asks Vegeta how does he know Goku, and Vegeta states that he and Goku are enemies in a sense. Beerus doesn't understand this, and believes Saiyans have become cowards. During their talk, Trunks accidentally shoots Beerus with a water pistol, which annoys him severely, causing him to float above the ship, in preparation to destroy the planet. Vegeta immediately dives into the ocean, retrieves an octopus, cooking it with a low-power Final Flash, and preparing to make takoyaki for Beerus, which placates him again. Vegeta, however, arrives too late with the takoyaki to stop Majin Bū from offending the Hakaishin, and realizes they're too late. Beerus is angry.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 Vegeta prepares to fight Beerus.]] After the Dragon Team's efforts to stop Beerus fail, Vegeta decides to step in. However, Vegeta is slammed onto the ground and Beerus steps on his head, mocking the Saiyan Prince. Beerus prepares to kill Vegeta, however, Bulma interferes and slaps Beerus. Vegeta attempts to stop his wife but it is too late as he watches Beerus slap Bulma in return. Seeing his beloved wife beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage and powers up immensely, catching the Hakaishin's attention.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Goku's death by a heart virus, Android 17 and Android 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Vegeta fought the androids, alongside the other earthling warriors, only to fail, dying in the process. Creation and Conception Trivia * Vegeta's name is a pun on . * Vegeta is the first antagonist of the overall series to seek the Dragon Balls for immortality. * According to the databook(s): ** Vegeta's hobby is training. ** Vegeta's favorite food is anything. ** Vegeta's favorite vehicle is an Attack Ball. * Vegeta has a fear of worms, as seen when he and Goku were inside of the fused evil Bū. * Though rarely, he has addressed Kakarot as Goku. * Despite wanting to surpass Goku, the latter has never defeated him. Though it could be that Goku wounded his pride (considering his elite rank). Quotes * (When preparing to sacrifice himself to kill Majin Bū) "Trunks... Bulma... I do this for you... and yes, even for you, Kakarot!" * (To Babidi, when breaking free from his control) "It will take more than head games to stop me! You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps...'His pride'!''" * (To Cell) "''Now, I'm going to show you what true power '''really' is! That's right! I'm Super Vegeta!''" References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Siblings Category:Fathers